


Off The Record

by TheWeirdDane



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Blood, Doggy Style, F/M, Gangbang, Gun Kink, Knotting, OOC Garrus Vakarian, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Spitroasting, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: One criminal goes up against five turian C- Sec officers. The result is messy.





	Off The Record

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly? This is shamelessly self-indulgent porn, nothing more. Will feature out of character Garrus, because I'm pretty sure he wouldn't do this, unless it was with Shepard.

You struggled in your restraints, trying to somehow loosen the handcuffs, but they were as strong and tight as could be. The turian C-Sec officer merely laughed at your struggle, a deep rumbling sound from deep within his chest, and the sound went straight to your nether regions, a shiver running through you.

“You’re a fighter, aren’t you?”  he said, not much of a question, more of a statement, and tightened the cuffs so they dug into your skin painfully, but that didn’t soothe the growing arousal. His hands were strong – so strong – and the gloved talons were smooth and warm against your skin as they lingered for just a second after tightening the cuffs.

“Bite me,” you growled and scowled up at him; he was several heads taller than you and looked significantly bigger and stronger.

He chuckled darkly and leaned down so he could whisper into your ear, mandibles flicking and one of them caressing your cheek.

“Maybe I will.” His eyes, icy blue like sapphires, glistened in the overhead light of the station as he dragged you inside and threw you into a cell. Several other turians heard and saw the ruckus and now came to gander at you as you writhed on the floor, fighting the handcuffs digging into your wrists.

“What did she do?”

The turian that had brought you in kept looking straight at you, not breaking eye contact as he drawled out his reply.

“She wouldn’t stop spewing lewd comments at me. Seems like cat’s got her tongue, though.”

“Seems like what?”

“Human idiom. It’s a saying you use when someone inexplicably falls silent,” the turian explained and for a brief second turned his head to look at the other turian. You noticed his markings then; bright blue and in a skewered ‘T’ on his mandibles, the blue going up to his cheeks and over his nose.

“You ain’t nothing, hot shot,” you mumbled and finally managed to sit up straight against one of the beds, staring right at the turian with the blue markings.

He stepped forward and looked down at you with a smug grin on his face, his mandibles flaring outwards.

“Oh, aren’t I? At least I got you, and who knows what’s going to happen to you in this station. Mallus, move the cameras.”

“But Vakarian, s-sir, they will question us, and you, about it tomorrow,” the turian named Mallus stuttered, and you saw that he looked around at the other officers with a nervous glint in his emerald-green eyes. The officer that brought you in snorted and took his eyes off you to look at Mallus.

“Then you better come up with damn good explanation,” he growled, and the sound was ungodly salacious. You snorted softly and stopped wriggling your hands; the cuffs were starting to actually hurt, and you didn’t want to risk any nerve damage.

For a moment, it was a stare-off between the two turians, where Mallus seemed to grow visibly smaller under the hard stare of the blue-eyed, blue-markings Vakarian. Then Mallus stood down and moved to the corner of the station to tip up the camera and move it slightly to the side.

Then the turian named Vakarian turned back to you, and his eyes glistened in a way that would be menacing, if the whole situation hadn’t been so immensely hot.

You weren’t sure what was wrong with you since you found the idea of a gangbang with the entire station’s turians attractive, but by the Heavens if you wouldn’t grab the opportunity when it presented itself to you.

“You think you’re hot shit, don’t you, big guy?” you drawled and looked up at Vakarian as he came closer, watched as he raised an eyebrow plate.

“Actually, I _know_ I’m hot shit,” he retaliated and stepped inside the cell, squatted down in front of you. You automatically scooted backwards until your back was against the wall, and you saw Vakarian crack a wide grin, his mandibles flaring outwards again and exposing the very sharp teeth that littered his mouth.

They brought a shiver down your spine.

You snarled, flashing your own flat teeth in a growl and letting him know you wouldn’t go down without a fight. Oh, the fight was the best part.

“Now now, no reason to be like that,” he said, and his voice dripped with silky-smooth friendliness that you _knew_ was a lie, “we can sort this out like civilians, can’t we?”

“Except you’re not a civilian, and you’re using your authority to be a dirty cop and harass a citizen,” you snapped at him. His eyebrow plate went up again, and he let out a loud, gruff laugh. The other turians chuckled, except Mallus. You saw that he still looked nervous about the whole thing.

When he finished laughing, Vakarian pulled out a handgun, and your eyes fixed on the weapon instantaneously. He moved forward to trail the cold barrel down over your cheek, and if you weren’t so turned on already, you would hate yourself for the shiver that went through you.

The shiver caused the turian to snicker, and he let the handgun linger by your lips, his eyes also fixed on this area. They only lingered there for a few seconds, however, before he looked back into your eyes.

“You like this? You filthy little girl,” he cooed, and you just _knew_ he did it to mock you.

But sadly, it worked. Another shiver wrecked your body, and all the turians laughed. Even nervous Mallus gave a small snicker, his eyes fixed on you. As your eyes met with his, his gaze turned hard, and he tilted his head the slightest bit up.

“Didn’t know you had cowards amongst you,” you said, and Vakarian looked back at Mallus, clearly knowing who you were talking about.

“I’m not a c-coward!” the green-eyed turian objected, sounding offended. You grinned widely and didn’t take your eyes off him.

“Then how come you s-stutter and need c-convincing?” you mocked, unable to hold back a laugh as you finished.

There was total silence in the station as you stared at each other. Then Mallus moved, and Vakarian got out of the way, hurrying out of the cell to let Mallus handle it whichever way he wanted.

The way he handled it was crouching down in front of you and leaning forward so his mandible was right against your cheek, and he whispered a low, sultry “I’ll give you o-one chance to walk free, human.”

“Think y-your supervisor w-would accept t-that?” you stuttered and laughed. A laugh that was intercepted when a handgun was placed in your mouth, cold and heavy against your tongue, and your eyes widened, eyebrows raising.

“I would not recommend that route,” the turian mumbled and pushed the gun further into your mouth, effectively shutting you up and making you press your thighs together. You were pretty sure that the wetness between your legs could be smelled – turians were said to have a great sense of smell.

You barely managed a “Mmhhmmm?” over the gun before it was withdrawn and put on the bed beside him, and Mallus removed his gloves. His talons shone in the overhead light, and you swallowed heavily, eyes fixated on the hard keratin as the talons flexed, and he studied them intently.

“I could slash your throat in a single swipe,” he said, voice low and steady as the course of an age-old river, not a tremor or a stutter to be heard, and finally looked up at you, his eyes hard and glistening with something like mischief, only more… _primal_.

Your heart skipped a beat, and you just barely managed to hold back a gasp. He chuckled.

“I could drain you for blood in mere minutes. And I know how to clean up, too. So which route do you want to take?”

You looked at each other for a few seconds, and you were helpless but to moan out your reply.

“The one where you fuck me up… _Officer_.” It’s a breathy answer, not at all as powerful as you would have liked it to be, but you were up against a turian – a C-Sec officer, and a whole station of them, no less – so what was a poor girl supposed to do?

This seemed to take the officer by surprise, if his rapid blinking and befuddled stuttering were anything to go by.

The other turians were silent as the grave, and it was only when Vakarian barked a “Well, what are you waiting for, Mallus?” that the turian in front of you reacted.

“Right! Right, right,” he mumbled and fumbled with his armor. He was clumsy enough that Vakarian stepped into the cell and started unclasping his own armor, much faster and with much more nimble talons.

“Not your first time with a witness, Vakarian?” you asked in a sultry tone and looked up at him. He didn’t reply, simply removed piece after piece of his armor. His eyes were hard on you, and there was a fire, a passion in them that had your heart skipping a beat.

You swallowed heavily and couldn’t help but look him up and down. He was skinny – something the armor clearly left to the imagination – and with a very narrow waist.

“See anything you like, filthy criminal?”

“Not on you, I don’t,” you retorted, knowing you couldn’t hide it, and Vakarian let out a loud laugh that the other turians joined. There were three of them besides Mallus and Vakarian, and they all seemed highly interested in the case and the criminal currently in their possession.

“Watch your language, or you may find yourself in _serious_ trouble,” Vakarian said, and in his voice, there was an underlying growl, a tone of disdain that made your heart ache in the best of ways.

“Only if it’s with you, _sir_ ,” you cooed, and he rolled his eyes. He undid the lower part of his armor and pulled it off, exposing smooth plates.

Not what you had expected. You had expected some sort of otherworldly dick, possibly a double-dick, but there was nothing.

The turian snickered upon seeing your confusion and stepped over to you, grabbing you by the hair and dragging your mouth onto his plates.

They were slightly sweaty, and you wanted to squirm away, but a part of you _loved_ it, and his grip was stronger than you could writhe out of, so you quietly resigned and instead started licking at his plates. The more into it you got, the better they tasted, and it didn’t take long before both of you were moaning, and he was panting softly as well.

They were smooth and warm, and before long, you felt them start to stir and shift. Looking up at the turian, you tried to express your confusion, and he merely grinned, mandibles twitching, and pressed your face firmer against his plates.

“You’re doing great, keep going,” he murmured.

As you kept licking and mouthing the smooth and warm, scaly plates, you felt something poke out between them, and for a just a second, a thousand worries flickered through your mind before you reminded yourself that he _was_ an alien; this was probably completely normal for his species.

Then he pulled you away, and saliva dripped down your chin. You felt your cheeks flush a deep crimson red, and you were panting slightly. Immediately after being pulled back, you looked down at his crotch and saw that the protrusion you had felt was really his cock, and seeing it made your throat dry.

He stroked himself slowly and carefully with his talons, allowing you to properly see just what he looked like. The cock was massive, bigger than any human’s you had ever seen or heard about, and full of ripples and knobs. It was a rather beautiful mixture of grey and bright blue, swirling and combining in beautiful patterns from the slim tip down over the tapered shaft and down to wide base.

“Are you ready?” he asked, voice a husky murmur, and flexed his talons in your hair.

“Do I have a choice, officer?”

“Not really.” And then he yanked you forward on his cock, and you only squirmed a little. He didn’t taste bad, not really, but it was a taste you’d have to get used to to enjoy.

But oh, Heavens how it filled your mouth! It was heavy on your tongue as it slid in and out, and you managed to look up at Vakarian, and he looked back at you with a smug, self-righteous smile. His mandibles twitched slightly, exposing his sharp teeth, and you nearly choked as you swallowed.

“Yeah, just like that,” he murmured and started moving your head, slowly but steadily. You broke eye contact to instead look at Mallus beside you. He looked on at the scene in awe, and despite your limited knowledge of turians, you would say he was reacting to it quite well.

You winked to him, causing him to avert his gaze, and then looked out at the other turians. All three of them were already stroking themselves, and a shudder wrecked your body at the thought that maybe you would have to please _all_ of them.

“Eyes on me, criminal,” Vakarian then growled, and it was a sound so wonderfully low and flanging you couldn’t help but obey. His icy blue eyes glistened with excitement, with an intensity you would have thought impossible if you weren’t looking at it right now.

He started thrusting his hips, filling your mouth so well and making you stretch your lips wider than you could remember having done before. His cock touched the back of your throat, causing you to gag, and he pulled slightly back, giving you time to relax and breathe deeply before he repeated the motion several times, groaning loudly.

“Mallus,” he said, and his voice was hoarse and raspy, “undress her.”

“Yes sir.”

Moving around so he sat behind you, he tore your clothes as easily as if his talons were a warm knife cutting through butter. He peeled the torn clothes off you as well as possible for the handcuffs and your boots and left you almost completely naked and on your knees.

“Would you mind undoing the cuffs, too?” he asked, and Mallus looked at him with uncertainty.

“With all due respect, sir, won’t she try to get free?”

“I think,” he said and looked down at you, grinning as you moaned huskily around his cock lodged in your throat, “that she likes it far too much to even _think_ of getting free.” A blush flushed your cheeks a deep crimson, but you couldn’t deny the truth; Vakarian was absolutely right, you were enjoying this far too much to think of escaping. And even if you _did_ think of getting free, there would be five turians to catch you.

That didn’t leave good odds for you.

Mallus did as Vakarian told him to and undid the handcuffs. It felt so good that you couldn’t help a shaky moan, and you massaged your wrists gently as the blue-markings turian fucked your mouth and throat.

It prickled in your wrists and hands as the blood came back to them, and you put them on the turian’s hips to steady yourself.

He didn’t last long, spilling down into your throat and nearly making you gag and choke, but despite your throat contracting and trying to push the intruding object out, you swallowed down the hot cum, pleasantly surprised by the taste. It wasn’t salty like human men’s, but instead sweet and light.

Then he pulled out, leaving you gasping and coughing, and stroked your hair almost gently.

“Your turn, Mallus. Oh, and the rest of you, you can join in whenever and however you like,” he added and looked at the other turians who all did their own version of a grunt or a growl.

He sat on one of the beds in the cell and watched as Mallus made a move on you. You looked at the green-eyed turian through slightly hooded eyes, cheeks still burning, and were easily pushed over when he shoved at you.

Finding yourself on your back and a turian hovering above you, your arousal bade you to wrap your trembling legs around his narrow waist. Your mind was blind to the fact that this was an apex predator, with teeth designed for tearing meat apart and talons that could do much the same, only wanting him to fuck you.

Then it was like he was transformed. Previously a shy, nervous turian, he suddenly took control, pinning your wrists above your head with one hand and taking a firm hold of your hip with the other.

He growled lowly, and the sound nearly made you come right then and there. It was deep and gravelly, and it sent a shudder through your body, making you gasp softly. That, in turn, made his mandibles flare outwards, and his mouth plates twitched into a grin.

“You like that, do you?” he growled, right by your fucking ear, and ground against you. You could feel his cock rub against your thigh, and while it didn’t feel as big as Vakarian’s, it still felt bigger than the average human’s.

“Like being powerless, like being used by a group of turian C-Sec officers?”

“Y-Yes!” you gasped and writhed in his grip, trying to move in a way that made his cock slide inside you, fully well knowing that that was impossible.

“Octalio, Feldos, get in here!” Mallus yelled, and two turians promptly stepped into the cell. One of them had markings all over his face in a bright turquoise color, while the other had soft swirls of red covering his otherwise white face.

“Octalio,” the turian with the turquoise markings nodded and looked down at you with a hungry gaze before fixing his eyes back on Mallus, “be as kind as to hold her hands above her head, would you?”

Octalio nodded and knelt down on the ground, taking a hold of your wrists, and his hands were rough and warm. They seemed gentle, but when you tried to wriggle free, the grip turned tight and hard, making you moan.

“Don’t think me weak, human,” he murmured, and for a second, your eyes connected. His were beautiful and a deep, shimmering black that took your breath away.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” you snickered, but the sound was cut short when Mallus pushed inside your desperately needy cunt.

You moaned in unison, and you felt your inner muscles contract before you managed to relax again.

“Good girl, just relax,” Mallus cooed, and though the praise was soft and gentle, there was a mocking undertone to it that only served to make you even more aroused. You were practically dripping, and it was noticeable.

“You’re pretty wet, sweetheart, you must really like it.” His voice was warm and soothing, despite the mocking undertone, and you would happily listen to him read the dictionary.

“G-God, yes,” you whispered and closed your eyes, loving the slightly painful stretch as he pushed deeper and deeper inside you. He used one hand to spread your lower lips, subsequently making you utter a long, shaky moan, and then slammed deep inside you, bottoming out with a single thrust and ripping a loud, shrill gasp from your throat.

You arched your back and clenched your hands into fists, letting another gasp leave your lips as he started thrusting, and you were helpless but to moan with every single move. It felt so good, and he’d barely done anything.

His pace started gently and steadily, letting you breathe between each thrust, but soon enough it was ruthless and deep, and your body jerked with every move, skidding slightly across the rough, hard ground, and there was no doubt in your mind that you would be getting burn marks.

Octalio’ grip tightened on your wrists, and he wasn’t too silent. He let out small growls, and when you tilted your head back, you could see his cock jotting out from his body.

“Why don’t you, ah fuck, u-use my mouth while he’s enjoying himself?” you suggested, words occasionally cut short by a particular thrust.

You saw the two turians make eye contact, as if Octalio asked for permission. If he was, he was granted it, and Mallus pulled out while Octalio let go of your hands, and together, they managed to get you on your hands and knees again.

Octalio spread his legs wide enough that he could position his cock right in your face, and Mallus immediately started fucking you again, making you utter low, guttural sounds while Octalio shoved his cock in your face.

It didn’t shut you up – quite the contrary, in fact.

The sounds were now choked-off and rough, small choking and gagging sounds that resonated in the otherwise silent station, and you momentarily wondered what the other prisoners thought of the situation. If there even were any; you hadn’t seen others, but it would be a bit too much of a coincidence if you were the only prisoner.

Octalio’s cock was about the same size as Vakarian’s, but this one was black and turquoise, once more mixed in beautiful swirls. It seemed that was a general thing about turian cocks. Not that you minded; it was so much more interesting than human cocks that were all pretty much the same.

He tasted sweet and slightly fruity, with a strong aftertaste that you had a feeling would linger.

Octalio thrust deep into your mouth, letting the tip of his cock brush against the back of your throat, and once more you had to suppress your gag reflex to allow him further access.

Whether or not it was on purpose, the two turians soon found a rhythm that they could all work with. When Mallus pulled back, Octalio would thrust forward, and when Mallus pushed in again, Octalio would withdraw.

You felt absolutely incredible, feeling like your every nerve-ending was on fire, and you couldn’t get enough of their rough fucking. It ignited a fire in your heart and in your lower abdomen, and you felt it slowly but steadily spread throughout your body as the scenario went on.

The ground was rough on your knees and hands, and you knew you’d be wearing the marks later on with much pride and joy.

“You’re taking us so well,” Octalio growled and grabbed your hair firmly, keeping your head in place as he roughly fucked your mouth and throat and making sure that you only got the bare minimum of oxygen into your burning, screaming lungs.

Guttural, choking sounds were ripped from your stretched lips, and you were very certain you were blushing like mad, not to mention the small tears that were starting to form in the corners of your eyes. Not because you weren’t into it – oh no, Heavens know that you were – but from sheer exertion and effort.

Mallus slammed ruthlessly into your aching, dripping cunt, making your whole body tremble and jerk with each thrust, while Octalio fucked your throat sore.

Meanwhile, Vakarian watched the scenario intensely, and when you side-eyed him, you saw he stroked himself with an elated light in his eyes, and if you really focused, you could differentiate his voice from the others’ – a low and gruff panting that every now and then let out soft curses.

You returned your focus to the work at hand, hollowing out your cheeks and sucking on the cock in your mouth, with your tongue laving at the underside and tracing the many ridges and veins to make the turian shiver and groan loudly.

“Getting close already, Octalio?” Vakarian teased, and the turian in question let out a soft snort.

“At least I didn’t come in five minutes like you,” he retaliated, and you wanted to snicker, but the sound you may have made morphed into a guttural moan when Mallus chose that moment to thrust into you in such a way that made you see stars.

“Careful what you say, or it’s another week of paperwork for you,” Vakarian said, but his voice was light and playful, and they all chuckled.

Then silence fell over the small cell, the only sounds that could be heard being the turians’ rough breathing and panting and your own choked-off moans and whimpers.

Within a few minutes, Mallus’ thrusts started stuttering, his breathing came in sharp, rough puffs, and his talons began digging into your meaty hips, no doubt leaving marks. You wanted to encourage him, to tell him to go harder, faster, deeper, _anything_ , but seeing as your mouth was preoccupied, you had to use your body language.

You rolled your hips and pushed back against his thrusts, letting out what guttural and throaty sounds you could, and that seemed to do them both in.

Octalio’s thrusts got ruthless for a few second before he pulled your face so hard against his crotch you feared your nose might break, and Mallus grabbed your hips hard enough that you felt blood trickling down your thighs, but somehow, it only made it so much better.

Their cum spilled deep inside you, one load nearly choking you, and the other filling you with warmth and heightening your already intense arousal.

Octalio groaned loudly and leaned his head back, his talons tangling in your hair, while Mallus growled and leant down over you; it made you feel so small and vulnerable – which you were; they could kill you in the blink of an eye – and it nearly made you come.

You felt his mandibles against the junction between your shoulder and neck, and then his tongue dancing on your skin. It was warm and wet and so _big_ , and Christ, it reached _everywhere_.

When Octalio pulled out, it was with a filthy, wet sound, and after swallowing his cum, you inhaled greedily, causing you to start coughing. His load tasted sweet and light and had an interesting aftertaste that would no doubt linger.

The turian in front of you got up and stumbled backwards, clearly not in full control of his long legs. Meanwhile, the turian behind you pressed insistently against you, and you felt the base of his cock swell.

Gasping softly, you tried moving away, but Mallus snarled and grabbed your hips even tighter, _definitely_ leaving marks.

“Don’t move,” he growled and licked your neck, an action that made you shiver and moan, and you leaned down on your elbows and spread your legs further apart.

From the bed to your right, you heard Vakarian snicker. He was stroking himself and looked on with such euphoria that one might think he himself was getting laid.  

“Knotting, Mallus? Really? Are you a teenager who can’t control himself?” he mocked, but his voice was tight and hoarse, and you couldn’t help a breathless giggle.

“Like you wouldn’t want to knot her yourself,” Mallus retorted and wrapped an arm around your waist to pull you as flush against him as possible, his carapace against your back. He was wonderfully warm.

“Oh, I absolutely will.”

His words sent a shiver down your spine.

 _Oh, I absolutely will_. That sounded like a promise of good things to come.

You clenched around Mallus’ throbbing cock and _loved_ the throaty groan it elicited, and when you did it again, the turian’s stiff yet yielding mouth plates came down on your neck in a nibble, and you could feel the spring in your stomach being wound tighter, momentarily making you wonder what it would take to make it snap.

Then, there it was again, his tongue, laving over your neck and while it tickled slightly, it felt so good, and you wanted him to never stop.

But his knot deflated before long, and he pulled out with a wet sound that made you moan loudly and blush a deep crimson red in embarrassment.

It might be you weren’t opposed to what was going on, but you didn’t necessarily want _them_ to know that. But you weren’t exactly subtle, and turians weren’t exactly dumb – they were probably well aware of the fact that you were enjoying yourself so much.

When Mallus had moved away and left you a boneless heap on the hard floor, Vakarian left the bed and closed the distance between the two of you, squatting down in front of you and taking a hold of your hair to lift your head. It could almost be described as ‘gently’.

_Almost._

“So,” he began, voice low and a drawl, “you decided to give in after all, hmm?”

You snorted, though it was a lot weaker than you would have liked, and looked up at his small, icy blue eyes. You hadn’t ‘given in’, you had just… accepted your fate, which didn’t seem so bad right now. How you felt tomorrow… well, that worry was for future you.

You didn’t deign him an answer but simply stared up at him, defiantly and challengingly.

When it became clear to him that he wouldn’t receive an answer, he hummed quietly, and it was a deep and, quite frankly, outrageously hot sound. He let go of your hair and shoved your head forward before sliding between your legs and, without warning, slamming inside you.

Having only felt him in your mouth, you hadn’t _really_ grasped how big he was. But now that he was pressing deep in your cunt, you felt the stretch as a dull ache, and you let out a sound that was a mix between a sob and an elongated moan.

Above you, you heard Vakarian snort, and he leaned in over you, his carapace effectively pinning you against the floor. You could hear his labored breathing right beside your ear.

You leaned your forehead against the floor and whimpered as he bottomed out inside you, and he let out a loud growl that sent a shiver down your spine. You clenched your hands into fists and tried your hardest not to push back against him, but it was futile.

Not two seconds after he had pushed inside you, you found yourself pressing back against him, making you let out shaky sighs and delicate moans.

“So much for keeping up the attitude, hmm?” he growled into your ear and made you blush again, a moan escaping you, and you hid your face in your arms. The turians laughed.

“Shut up,” you grumbled, but it had no effect on any of the aliens. Their laughter died down, but only to be replaced by snickering and low-key mumbling, something that didn’t help how arousing you found the entire ordeal. Knowing that they were watching you and quietly commenting on what they saw... yeah, it definitely did things to you.

Before long, Vakarian thrust at an almost excruciatingly slow pace, pulling nearly all the way out before pushing all the way in again, and his thick girth made you practically drool. He wasn’t being rough, far from it, but it was evident in the way he thrust that he _could_ be brutal, absolutely merciless.

Naturally, you decided to poke to this little fact.

“That all you got, Vakarian?” It was a sneer, meaning to maybe not hurt him, but at least spur him on. You hadn’t let yourself get arrested to get fucked at this snail-like pace.

“Do I hear you asking to get it harder?” he retorted, but didn’t wait for an answer. His thrusts increased in speed and force, making him slam deeper inside you, and you gasped.

“That more like it?”

You swore under your breath and couldn’t hold back a keen “God yes!” as he started fucking you harder and faster, speed and force doubling every few moments.

At one point, he stretched out his hands in front of you and pressed your bodies firmly together so that he could pound you without having to hold you. In a desperate attempt to get closer to him, to take him deeper, you grabbed his wrists and aimed at pushing back against his every thrust. Something that proved much harder than anticipated when his thrusts turned relentless and bordering on brutal, not to mention irregular.

“Getting c-close already?” you teased.

Everything else had disappeared; there were only him and you. His scent - so strong and overpowering - his growls and labored breathing, the occasional shrill sound that your translator didn’t pick up, his warm and strong, firm body pressing against you to keep you in place as he slammed deep and relentlessly into you.

“You wish,” he growled into your ear, and a quiet sob left your lips, “or maybe you don’t. Whatever. I’ll take my time with you, I’ll make you sore and red, I’ll leave your skin chafed and bloody.”

As he spoke, you were quite positive that you had never been happier or more content to be caught on a cold cement floor beneath a creature much bigger than yourself. His low growling voice, his talons scraping against the floor, his carapace pressing against your back. All of it did amazing things to you, and you couldn't help a shaky exhale.

His thrusts remained deep and relentless for god knows how long until they became irregular, and as he had promised, you could feel a warm liquid trickle down your thighs. You knew it wasn’t his cum, or Mallus’ cum, so there was only the option that it was blood.

“Fuck,” you cursed under your breath and gritted your teeth hard together as he started fucking you even harder and faster. Your body jerked slightly over the floor with the ferocity of his moves, and you could practically _feel_ your skin being rubbed off.

But it was entirely too good. You couldn’t remember having felt this much pleasure in a long, long time, and the spring in your lower stomach was gradually wound tighter and tighter, and you were _desperate_ to come. If only you could get to touch yourself, or if he would just fill you with his sticky, warm cum... you were sure this would do you in and finally make the spring snap.

Vaguely, very vaguely, you were aware that the other turians were moaning and growling and touching themselves in ways that would be wildly inappropriate in any other situation. Lifting your head slightly revealed that they were all stroking their dicks, several of them looking ready to burst any moment.

Then your focus was taken back to Vakarian, because in the next moment, he came, and he did so with a loud, throaty snarl and his talons in your hips, making more blood seep onto the floor.

That really had been all it took. The spring snapped, and you couldn’t help a deeply pleased scream that stretched and morphed into a shaky sob. Warmth coursed through your body, and you felt light as a feather, your every nerve ending on fire but simultaneously exposed to sharp jolts of electricity that made you convulse and clench tightly around the throbbing cock lodged deep inside you.

“Spirits,” the turian growled, and next thing, his teeth were in your neck as you felt his cock swell, and swell, and _swell_. He pressed hard against you, forcing his cock as deep inside you as he could while grunting and panting, and it was painful, but oh how good the stretch felt.

Just to tease him, and _maybe_ to get him riled up, you tried pulling away, and you loved his gasp that turned into a low, threatening growl, his naked talons digging sharper into your meaty hips to force out more blood. You _relished_ how his knot tugged on your wide-stretched cunt, the resistance and the feel of his hot, still throbbing and jerking cock.

“Don’t do that,” he growled, and you couldn’t hold back a euphoric giggle. Only now you realized how tense you had been, and you promptly relaxed, slumping against the floor, limp and boneless.

“Sorry, officer.” It was weak, nothing more than a shadow of your former powerful self, but you couldn’t be bothered to care.

Then Mallus spoke, but it was muffled, like you only heard it under water, or perhaps in a dream.

“What are you waiting for, boys? She’s ripe for the picking.”

That you were. _That you were_.

The rest of the night was spent in the small jail cell, with the turians emptying themselves inside you at least two times each. Vakarian even knotted you once more.

When it reached the wee hours, you were completely ruined. Your clothes were dirty from the ground, and your face and hair were full of cum, not to mention your drenched, sopping cunt. You were on the verge of passing out on the cold hard floor when you felt a turian pick you up.

“Do you want me to take you home?”

Your face attempted a smirk, probably just grimaced.

“If it’s your place, then I don’t mind.”

The turian snorted and shook his head. You briefly saw flashes of grey and blue before you closed your eyes and tiredly snuggled into the embrace.

Then his soft voice came from above you.

“You got it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
